


Victory Conditions

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Cheating, Cunnilingus, E-Sports, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Gamers, Geek Love, Geeks, Marijuana, Pop Culture, Seduction, Sexy Sandwich, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon catching a glimpse of a chauvinistic opponent's girlfriend, professional gamer Sakura defines her own victory conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't be bothered to do any research on whether any of the names I made up for events, channels, websites, or individuals in this story were actually real; if they are, no reference to them is intended. Hopefully it'll be obvious which ones I made up and which ones are actual references.

"Hey everyone, I'm Carly Saludo, here at the V-Game Championships in Las Vegas, and I have with me Twitch streamer and YouTuber Sakura Style. Hi, Sakura."

"Hey Carly, great to see you again."

"Yeah, you too! It seems like we're always running into each other at these things."

Sakura just smirked. 'Running into' was certainly one euphemism for what she and the chipper blonde kept doing to each other at these things.

"So you're actually competing this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Played League last night in the open, and tonight I'm in the Street Fighter finals. We actually won with an all-girl team for League, which is really cool."

"I saw, congratulations! Yeah, that's awesome. Because gaming's been getting bigger and more diverse, but you still don't see a lot of women in this sort of competition."

"Hey Sakura eat that pussy!" someone in the hall behind them shouted, and Sakura just smirked.

"Yeah, but I guess we'll never know why..."

Carly smiled carefully. "So, yeah, I mean...you want to talk about that?"

Sakura smiled back innocently. "Hm? About what?"

"Well, it's been...what, a month and a half since you came out as a lesbian on your YouTube channel."

"Okay, well, I came out to everyone who mattered when I was fifteen. It's been a month and a half since some MRA on Twitter thought it'd be a great way to publicly shame me or something." She grinned her shit-eatingest grin and waved at the camera. "Hi, Jingo, thanks for the ten thousand new subscribers!"

"Ookay, so no hard feelings then. Well before I let you go, can you give our viewers a preview of what's next for your content?"

"Actually, I can. A couple weeks after I get back from Vegas, I'm starting a new Let's Think, where I'll be replaying Mass Effect and talking about how it relates to all this classic sci-fi it's playing with." She grinned at the camera again. "And yes, Jingo, I will be going FemShep, and I will be romancing Liara."

Carly giggled. "Well, I can't wait to watch that. Thanks so much, and good luck tonight! All right everybody, stay tuned to PlayAllTheGames, we're gonna be covering the whole weekend live so make sure to subscribe so you don't miss a thing, bye!"

When the camera was off, Carly gave Sakura a glance. "You saw who that guy was, right?"

"Huh? No, who?"

"BoonTheDog. You beat his ass last night in League."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Oh, poor little baby. No wonder he's so testy, I can't even imagine how humiliating it's gotta be for him to get his ass kicked by a pussy-eater."

Carly licked her lips. "So, um...are we gonna have time to get a drink this weekend...just the two of us?"

Sakura grinned. The pixieish little blonde had gone from 'I've never done anything with a girl I swear' during their first drunken encounter at PAX last year to practically salivating at the thought of getting her alone for a 'drink.'

"Well, I'm pretty booked, but I'm sure I can squeeze you in..." _Or squeeze into you_ , she added silently, but with a look she hoped said it all. Judging from the way Carly blushed, it had the desired effect. "But I better go. Street Fighter's coming up in less than an hour."

"Right. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Sakura waved as she headed back into the crowd. She loved events like these, even if being a hot Asian chick meant she was either dismissed as a fake geek girl slut or way-too-creepily embraced as one. But she'd been gaming since the cartridge days, and damn it, these were her people, whether they recognized it or not.

"Omigod, Sakura! Sakura, omigod, hi!"

Sakura turned around to find a teenage boy and girl standing together, bouncing excitedly. They were both redheads, and they looked similar: brother and sister, maybe. "Uh, hi."

The girl beamed at her. "Um, sorry, but...can I just say, I think what you did was so brave! We're both such big fans of yours, and what you said...it's what finally got us to come out to our parents..."

Sakura blinked. "Wow, that's...I'm honored. How, um...how did they take it?"

The two siblings looked at each other and shared a grin. "They weren't really surprised."

Sakura chuckled. "Well, you're lucky. My mom spent two hours locked in the bathroom crying in Japanese about how it was all her fault for breastfeeding me as a baby. My dad just said 'So this means you're not going to go out and get yourself pregnant?' and I said 'Yes,' and he nodded and went back to reading the paper." The kids laughed. "You guys going to come to the match tonight?"

"No, it was already totally full by the time we got here. We just really wanted to meet you, you know, and say thank you."

"No, thank you! It's always nice to get a reminder that I'm not just talking to myself. I wish I had some passes or something to get you guys in there!"

The girl shrugged. "Eh, we'll stream it. This is the twenty-first century." Sakura chuckled, and the girl glanced to her brother. "Um...could we hug you?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. Go nuts." She huffed as the two teens all but jumped on her, and squeezed back gently until they were done.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks. You guys too."

As the two kids beamed and waved as they disappeared into the crowd, Sakura shook her head. She loved coming to these things.

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the V-Game Street Fighter Finals! This is what you've been waiting for, the ultimate match-up between our two finalists: Sakura Style, and John 'Trophy_Hunter' Scott!"

There were cheers from the crowd as the two players took the stage. Sakura waved to them as she sized up her opponent; he looked like he was a few years older than she was, blond and fairly good-looking as far as guys went. He was currently sharing a long, overly showy kiss with a short, curvaceous girl with long, wavy pink hair standing just off the stage, one who waved and cheered as he stepped up. He looked her up and down with a smirk.

"So you're one of those girls who shows her tits on Twitch or whatever, right?" Sakura scowled. They weren't micced, which meant no one could hear the trash talk over the cheers, which meant he was only doing it to psych her out. She didn't bother responding, which just made him smirk harder. "Hope you're ready to go down hard, slut. You're gonna be sucking my fucking cock by the end of round one. But I bet that's why you're here anyway, huh? Fake gamer slut."

Sakura just smirked. She didn't really want to sink to his level, but she had this asshole's number. Her eyes darted to the girl standing below them, jumping excitedly at the edge of the crowd. "So the girl with the pink hair, she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's right. Jealous?"

Sakura leaned closer to him with a smile. "Actually I am. She's cute. So here's what I'm gonna do." 'Trophy_Hunter' swallowed, his eyes flitting toward the pink-haired girl too. Sakura smirked: _got him_. "Tonight, after I beat the shit out of you...I'm gonna buy her a drink. Then I'm gonna take her up to my hotel room, and I'm gonna eat her pussy."

He laughed nervously. "What the fuck?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "She's gonna spend all night coming in my mouth. And if by some miracle she doesn't leave you tomorrow morning, then every time you fuck her from now on, she's gonna be thinking about me."

"Fuck you, bitch!" he growled, and she just smirked.

"You ready to fight now?"

* * *

It wasn't exactly a massacre. It was best three out of five, and 'Trophy_Hunter' won two. The third and fourth matches, specifically, since his incoherent rage made the first two landslides. The fifth match was close, and by the end the crowd was screaming.

Now Sakura was at the hotel bar, having a much-needed drink.

A few people had come over to chat, either because they knew her from her channel or because she'd won, but for the most part everyone seemed too busy or too drunk to bother her, and that was just fine.

"Hi, sorry, can I sit here?" Sakura looked up and had to school her face to keep her eyes from shooting out of her skull. The curvy girl with the pink hair smiled. "I'm waiting for someone, and I don't really feel like getting hit on."

The irony made Sakura smirk quietly to herself. She really shouldn't; she was undoubtedly waiting for her boyfriend, and given everything that had happened at the finals she doubted he'd react well to seeing them together. The pink-haired girl seemed sweet, and she didn't want to get her in trouble. But then again, if she was really so sweet, she certainly didn't deserve to stay with an asshole like the one she was dating. So that was her mind made up. "Yeah, sure, always willing to defend a lady's honor."

The girl giggled as she slid onto the stool next to Sakura's. "Thanks. I'm Bonnie."

"Sakura."

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no shit. You just kicked my boyfriend to death." There was a glint in her green eyes and a curve at the edge of her plump lips that didn't look all that bothered by that fact. Sakura grinned.

"Sorry. Do I have to buy you a new one?"

The girl laughed. "I think I'll manage." She took a sip of her beer, eyes never leaving a careful appraisal of Sakura. "You know I think I've seen some of your videos. I'd never admit it to my boyfriend, but they're pretty cool. I mean, not that I'm really that into video games..."

Sakura grinned. "Oh, so you're one of these fake geek girls I keep hearing about?"

"Hey, I'm a geek! I'm just not much of a gamer. I'm more a cosplay, Magic, and fanfic kind of girl."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Avatar, mostly."

"You mean as in 'The Last Airbender' or 'James Cameron presents Space Pocahontas?'"

Bonnie giggled and turned her hand over to reveal the four elemental symbols tattooed on her wrist. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, cool. I'm a big Legend of Korra fan, actually."

Bonnie tipped her head back with a groan. "Oh my god, I ship Korrasami so hard! Could you believe that ending?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I know. I wish I'd done a reaction video, I was screaming my fucking head off..."

"Yeah, me too. Nice to meet a fellow shipper, Hunter said it was just 'bullshit PC fanservice' or something like that."

"Wait. Hunter? He makes people call him that in real life?"

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I thought being his girlfriend meant I got to call him John, but apparently he's worried about his 'brand name' or whatever."

"So wait, is he with the Achievement Hunter guys or something?"

Bonnie leaned closer with a conspiratorial grin. "No, and apparently they fucking hate him! Because everyone always thinks that!" Sakura chuckled, and Bonnie casually tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hey, thanks for hanging out with me. Hunter's such a sore loser, I wasn't expecting to have a lot of fun tonight."

Sakura blinked as the girl kept smiling at her. Had she really just...flipped her hair? She knew that between flirting with Carly and the little fantasy she'd planted in Hunter's head before the match she might be a little more gung-ho than normal, but she couldn't really be misinterpreting these signs, could she? Asking to sit with her, smiling with eye contact, laughing at her jokes, showing off her tattoos, dissing her own boyfriend, casually mentioning that she wrote femslash...was Bonnie actually flirting with her?

Well, if she was—if this sweet, gorgeous girl wanted to get away from the asshole boyfriend who didn't deserve her for a night—then Sakura sure as fuck wasn't going to say no. She smiled back and ever-so-casually let her hand come to rest on the bar, next to Bonnie's.

"So, you're not much of a gamer?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, I'm not into 'real' games. I'm a disgusting casual gamer. I mean, I like the Lego games, for fuck's sake."

Sakura felt like grinning. There was the opening. "Really? You know...I've got Lego Batman on Steam. If you wanted, we could head up to my room and hook my laptop up to the TV, maybe hang out a little..."

Bonnie pursed her lips, then licked them into a smile. "Yeah, okay. Hunter's probably already too drunk to miss me anyway."

"You know, your boyfriend seems like kind of a stupid, misogynistic asshole, if you don't mind my saying."

Bonnie laughed, so apparently she didn't.

* * *

They chatted more as they headed upstairs, and Sakura couldn't help but notice that Bonnie kept touching her. Not sexually, but just from time to time on the wrist or the shoulder or the back. If she'd had any doubts that Bonnie was flirting with her, they were disappearing with every step.

She opened the door to her hotel room, and Bonnie squeezed past her. "Wow, this room's great!"

"Yeah, it's really nice. I'm lucky they put up the competitors on-site, I'd never be able to afford something like this." Her eyes followed the pink-haired girl as she made herself at home, generous hips swaying in her tight jeans as she kicked off her shoes. "Wait...so you guys aren't staying here?"

"No, Hunter has this cousin who lives in the city. We've been staying with him." The pink-haired girl reached into her purse and pulled out an Altoids tin. "Do you toke?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

"Cool. Why don't you set everything up while I roll?"

In a few minutes, they were lying back in bed, controllers in hand, passing the joint back and forth and talking about Traveler's Tales.

"I think Lego Batman 2 might be my favorite video game," Bonnie said. "The way they condensed the suits from the first one just makes so much sense, and they actually manage to make playing as Superman tie into the narrative about Batman feeling inferior to him in a really cool way."

Sakura giggled as she accepted the joint. "Listen to you, you sound like a critic. I thought you didn't like video games."

Bonnie smiled sadly. "I don't know, it's just...it's easier to like the geek stuff guys won't give me shit about liking."

Sakura shook her head. "See, I could never do that. I've been playing video games since I was like six. I'm not gonna give up something I love just because a bunch of insecure manchildren suddenly decide I don't belong."

Bonnie glanced up at her, green eyes under heavy lashes. "You're really something special, you know that?"

Sakura licked her lips as Bonnie's parted. She leaned in, only for the girl's hand to tug on her hair and a sly grin to cross her face.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Hunter warned me about you. He told me what you said. That you were going to, what? Rape me if you lost?"

Sakura's nose wrinkled. "Um, I said seduce. And I said when I won."

"And you thought, what? You could just invite me up to your room like one of your starstruck groupies and take advantage of me? Use me as some kind of toy to piss off my boyfriend?"

"What? No! You think I'd really—"

The rest of the sentence turned into a squeak of surprise into Bonnie's open mouth. When she pulled back, she was smirking. "You're an idiot."

The first kiss had caught her off guard. She was ready for the second one. Bonnie's kiss was fucking amazing, hot and sweet and smooth, the girl's tongue touching her lips without hesitation. If she had any doubts from that brutal rebuke, Bonnie's hands digging under the waist of her tank top were very swiftly putting them to rest.

"You're a complicated girl, you know that?" Sakura growled into Bonnie's mouth, and felt the pink-haired girl grin against hers in return.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew who was in charge here..."

"Oh, absolutely. What is your command, Mistress?"

Bonnie giggled. "Well...what exactly did you tell Hunter you were going to do to me?"

Sakura smiled back. "I said I was gonna eat your pussy. I said you were gonna spend all night coming in my mouth..."

"Oh, well then. I guess you'd better keep your promise..."

Sakura grinned.

The next kiss was explosive. Hands were everywhere, pulling at clothes, and when Sakura realized she'd worked her way under Bonnie's t-shirt to her big, smooth, swollen breasts, she groaned. Just feeling them without being able to see them, the soft weight and heat, was making her drip. Then Bonnie pulled back and yanked off her shirt and bra, and being able to see them too made Sakura gush.

Sakura dove in and wrapped her lips around Bonnie's fat nipple, the plump girl bucking up into her with a moan. "Oh God, yes..."

"You taste so good," Sakura muttered into her skin, and Bonnie moaned again.

"Fuck, you're making me so wet..."

Sakura's hand slid down the front of her jeans to cup her panties and confirm that, holy shit, she really was. The thin cotton was sticky and soaked through, and suddenly Sakura's hands were scrabbling at Bonnie's fly because she had to see for herself. When she peeled the pink-haired girl's jeans free and revealed the white bikini-cut scrap turned translucent by Bonnie's juices, she groaned and dropped her head down to kiss her way down that incredible chest and the gently-rounded belly below it. She was close enough to smell what she wanted when Bonnie's foot shoved her up.

"Wait. Before you get started, go get two towels from the bathroom."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "Two?"

Bonnie grinned. "Two."

Sakura groaned in anticipation and leapt up to comply. By the time she came back into the bedroom, she'd also managed to strip down to her panties, the pink ones she considered her lucky pair because she'd gotten the cheek signed by a somewhat flabbergasted Grey Delisle (not while wearing them, unfortunately). Between how well she'd done in the tournament and what was waiting for her on the bed, she couldn't help thinking that her superstition was pretty God damn well-founded.

She laid the towels down and let Bonnie slide them underneath her prone form before climbing on top of her and kissing her again, giving her a preview of what her experienced tongue was capable of. Bonnie's fingers cupped her breasts and gently rolled her nipples before Sakura began to slide down again, kissing and licking and sucking her way down to Bonnie's sweet, hard nipples, her deep navel, the gentle slope that led to the hem of her panties as she slid them down to reveal her curly brown thatch, then the plump, shaved, glistening wet slit below. Bonnie's intoxicating scent filled her nose, and she groaned.

"You smell so fucking good," Sakura growled, and Bonnie mewed and threaded her fingers through Sakura's hair, tugging her lips down. Sakura didn't even bother trying to resist.

Her first taste of Bonnie made her groan in ecstasy, the delicious flavor covering her tongue in an instant even after only a single gentle lick. The pink-haired girl obviously wasn't kidding about how wet she got; she was already filling Sakura's mouth, and she wasn't even coming yet.

Well, Sakura was definitely going to fix that.

Sakura wouldn't say she was the world's best pussy-eater. But she wouldn't have any problem quoting all the former girlfriends who'd said it. It wasn't only that her lips and teeth and tongue and fingers had so much experience—though they did—but the sheer enthusiasm she brought to her work; there was nothing Sakura craved more than having a girl come in her mouth.

Bonnie's first orgasm taught her that with astonishing speed, her hips bucking and a surprised moan bubbling up from her throat as a tidal wave of pussy juice splashed into Sakura's sucking mouth and down her gently-bobbing chin. The gush of delicious nectar made Sakura moan; she'd thought the two towels were overkill, but she'd never ever met a girl who came this hard, who flooded her mouth so completely with pungent, succulent honey.

And this was only the first time.

The second orgasm came almost instantly, Sakura going from sucking her juices to sucking her clit and making Bonnie's hips thrash and her inner muscles clench, but now that she'd made her point she pulled back and started to take her time. She kissed and sucked her way up and down Bonnie's quivering thighs, wet with splashes of her first two climaxes, and Bonnie's hand in her hair softened as she let out a gentle sigh. "Oh fuck, that feels so good," she murmured now that she had command of her voice again, and Sakura smiled against her soft skin.

"You taste fucking amazing," Sakura whispered into her upper thigh, and Bonnie giggled.

"And you're fucking amazing at tasting..."

Bonnie's hips started to rock as Sakura's lips drifted closer and closer to her open, sopping pink center, building toward her third orgasm with incredible speed. Before Sakura could touch her tongue between Bonnie's folds, however, Bonnie's hand jerked back on her hair. She looked up to find the pink-haired girl's eyes shining.

"Spin around," she growled, and Sakura grinned against her slick flesh. Her knee rose over Bonnie's head, and then her soaked pink panties were right in front of Bonnie's lips. Sakura straightened her legs so Bonnie could slide the scrap of cloth off, then spread them wide so she could see what it had revealed. Sakura bucked when Bonnie's smooth fingertips slid just slightly between her lips. "You have such a beautiful pussy."

The raw, naked want in Bonnie's voice was too much; Sakura dove back in, licking and sucking with abandon, and moaned aloud into Bonnie's delicious skin when the pink-haired girl did the same to her. Sakura brought on the third orgasm fast, and with their bodies pressed together she could feel Bonnie bucking and shaking as she came. Bonnie's lips and tongue and fingers were working furiously between her legs, and Sakura refused to relinquish her hold until they were finished; she was still greedily drinking down the delicious juices that flowed from Bonnie's gushing slit when her own climax broke over her.

Sakura squealed into Bonnie, hips bucking down against the girl's hungry mouth; she'd been so focused on eating Bonnie out, she'd hardly noticed what an amazing pussy-eater she was until it was too late.

The two young women rolled across the bed, hands pulling down on sweet flesh, grinding their bodies together as they licked and sucked and kissed and touched until finally Sakura had to roll off or risk drowning. When she did, both she and Bonnie were gasping for breath.

"Oh fuck," Bonnie moaned. "Oh Jesus, why the fuck did I ever stop going out with girls?"

Sakura giggled. "You mean I wasn't your first? Shit, there goes that fantasy."

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head softly. "I only ever had a thing for girls until I was like...twenty. Then when I finally met a guy who did something for me, my parents just seemed so happy that my 'phase' was over, I figured..." She shook her head. "But fuck, I almost forgot what that was like..."

Sakura pushed herself to her elbows; the look on Bonnie's face was distant. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things..."

Bonnie shook her head again, this time with a growing smile. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you made me come my fucking brains out."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah? Then whose fault is it, exactly?"

"Well Hunter's, obviously, for not meeting me when he said he would." Bonnie stretched out her luscious body with a groan, and Sakura was more than content to watch. "Really thought my phone would have blown up my now; he must be totally wasted. That or he's with one-plus of his groupies."

"His what?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Oh, he's got these fans, these girls who send him pictures and stuff that I pretend not to know about. A couple showed up before the big fight, he's probably off getting consoled."

"Well then, I guess you better go fight for your man," Sakura said guardedly, and Bonnie snorted.

"Yeah, or I could roll another joint, and we could cuddle and watch 'Long Live the Queen.'"

Bonnie's look was guarded, exposed, but Sakura just grinned. "Sounds perfect."

As Bonnie crawled out of bed and back toward the pot, delectable ass swaying, it was actually Sakura's phone that buzzed. She glanced down at the text and grinned:

_Blizzard interview all done. Time for a drink?_

She caught Bonnie's eye. "Or...we could put that on hold and have some real fun." She showed Bonnie the text, and the pink-haired girl bit her lip and smiled.

Sakura texted Carly back:

_Come on up to 1664. Have I got a surprise for you ;)_

* * *

** Four Months Later **

Sakura was checking her email. It was mostly good; people seemed to be liking her Mass Effect 2 Let's Think, and there were all sorts of people wanting to make plans for Comic-Con. When she saw a certain one of them, she paused, a slow grin building on her face: she'd know that email anywhere.

The subject line was "Going to Comiccon," and the body read:

_I think I'm going to cosplay this year, but I haven't decided on what yet. Any thoughts? ;)_

She fired back a quick response:

_If you do Korra, I can do Asami. Course, then we might have to work on staying in character..._

Sakura grinned as she hit enter. She should find out if Carly was going to Comic-Con too: it could turn out to be a really fun year.


End file.
